Fisheye Placebo:Manual of Style
This manual of style page is to help give a guideline on making sure page layouts are consistent. If you feel something should be changed or updated, please open a discussion with an admin about it. General For general editing guidelines, please keep the following in mind: * Do not stylize (italics, bold, etc.) headers and subheaders unless it's normally written as such (like is meant to be italicized). * Do not use custom HTML to edit article pages, such as , , , etc. as they can disrupt site wide CSS coding. For styles that are supported already by Wikia, please use their coding style instead (such as bold and italics using apostrophes). * For linking, please only link to a particular page once in the main text (links in infoboxes don't count here). * Only use tables for actual table information (example: you want to create a sheet of every character, their status, and affiliations). If trying to simply create columns (say a bulleted list of all locations) we have a div format in place to use so please ask an admin for help on this (don't worry, it's very easy to edit if you know basic source code). ** If you are using tables, please do not use custom styling. We have 2 table classes already set up to keep table styles consistent: article-table and WikiTable. You only need to set the width. * As the author uses American English spellings in her comics and in her own posts, that's the version we use here so please do not change things over to British English. Images Various pages here use galleries and for certain ones, they have their own subpage for just images. * Before adding any new image, . For instance, if you want to submit an image from one of the comic strips, please check the Comic Panels image category (and subcategories) first. If it's a cropped image of something we already have on file, do not upload and instead just link to the full image (exceptions include a picture that is going directly into an infobox or a logo). * For character infoboxes, please use an in comic image when possible. If they've yet to appear, concept images are fine. ** Try to refrain from using images with dialogue in them for infobox images * For pages that have a separate gallery subpage (like major characters) you do not need to manually edit that page. These pages use a special extension (DynamicPageList) to keep track of all their images, making it easier on everyone. Instead, once you upload an image, add the appropriate category(s) like "Images - Frey" and it'll automatically add them. ** If the image is from a comic strip, also add the appropriate category "Images - Chapter X" (where X is the chapter number it's from). This will make sure it separates it into the correct gallery on the gallery page. * Please refrain from uploading images just for the sake of uploading. While every panel in the comics are wonderful, we'd rather people visit one of Yuumei's sites to read the full comic in it's complete form than fractured versions here. * 1) it helps verify what you're uploading is official (i.e: not fan art) and 2) it gives proper credit to Yuumei and where it can be found. We even have a template you can use here. If you're not sure how to do this, please ask an admin for assistance, thanks! * Please not that if an image is in violation of Wikia's ToU, lacks proper citation, is fan art, or otherwise not relevant to , it may be subject to deletion. Page Layouts To try and keep pages consistent, headers should follow the same order based on the type of page. (For example, References header should always be at the bottom of the page, never at the top). Note also that some pages may not have all headers; what's important is to keep the ones that are in use in order and with the correct header name. Chapters # Character Appearances # Summary # Inspirations # Trivia # References Characters # Biography (for major characters, this may instead be the subpage "Synopsis") # Appearance (may be called "Physical Appearance" for those with virtual avatars) # Virtual Appearance # Relationships (major characters will have their own subpage for this) # Personality # Artist Description # Trivia # Gallery (major characters will have their own subpage for this) # References Locations/Organizations # Layout # History # People # Trivia # Gallery # References Categories Categories act as the "backend" of the wikia: while they may not be used to normally view and read on the wikia by most, they help keep everything from pages to templates to images neatly organized and, in the case of DynamicPageLists, easily setup lists and galleries. As such, it's important to make use of them when creating a new page/template, or uploading an image. * Unless it's extremely vital, do not create a new category if only one page qualifies. For example, Frey's violin is a musical instrument but it doesn't make sense to have a "musical instruments" category as 1) there's only one known item and 2) music isn't a vital part of . * Do not go too deep with subcategories. For example, Images - Comic Panels category contains the subcategories for chapters (like Images - Chapter 0). It doesn't do to further separate a Chapter category by parts as each part of a chapter isn't viable enough to have its own category (plus we want to refrain from uploading every comic panel). * Do not add articles to Image categories (they'll always start with "Images - " to make it clear). You add an image category to a non-image category if it's directly related (for example, Images - Chapter 0 is also part of Chapter 0 category). Citations The boring but necessary section. As we aim to keep information factual and leave out any speculation, information on pages should be properly cited by adding a reference tag and a link to where the information was found (if from a chapter part, you can just link to the appropriate wiki page instead). * If you find information on a page that's questionable, please add the cite template after the section in question and it'll notify us in the Citations needed category. ** Note that if pages in this category don't have proper citation added within a timely period, the information in question may be deleted. Category:Policy